There are many ways of handling retrieval strings in modern information retrieval technique. The most commonly used are those technical proposals based on statistical methods; others are the dedicated information retrieval methods based on specific semantic rules. Between the no processing semantics namely general information retrieval that does not accord to the semantic processing and the specific semantic rules retrieval with complete and specific definition of semantic rules, a mature scheme currently is to use the a aforementioned statistical method to induce and guess the semantics. Besides, now google PageRank method which is known to use great capacity of information on the Internet to link features based on the reference (link directed to).
To sum up, it is clear that the existing information retrieval processing technologies have certain inconvenience and defects in practical use. It is necessary to be improved.
With regards to search tips, the purpose of search engine is to provide users with guide to information. Users get the concerned unknowns through search engines according to the known information. However, the user may not be able to find appropriate and accurate text description of the unknown information. Even if the user knows the main keywords, they hope they can get good and sufficient tips through these keywords. Existing technologies include: 1, the Chinese Patent Application No. 200610112822.4, “Search Tips based on the inversion list”. 2. Baidu search engine and Google keyword tool, etc. These techniques generate search tips based on the user input query terms statistics. The disadvantages can be described as follows. First of all, these tips are top-ranking data after filtering. These figures are only a list and are incomplete in terms of the content. Second, these data shown to the users in the form of list contain a huge amount of information because the various pieces of information exist independently and contain a message related to the retrieval words. Therefore, it is difficult for the users to find out the valuable information. Third, the information has no logical structure and semantic features, the given tips make the users disoriented. The Baidu search engine releases only 10 search tips. Google keyword tool can give you up to 150 tips for searching, but these tips are unorganized and illogically correlated. In addition, these search tips is to model based on massive users' behavior. The designer believe that behavior of most people are what the users need. For example, in 2008, Beijing and the Olympics, after vast amounts of user statistics, are believed to have the correlation relationship. In the spring of 2009 with a stream and New Year's Day of 2010, Beijing is thought to have a close relationship with flu and blizzard separately. Once the massive user's clicks change suddenly, the search tips would be directly impacted. In view of this, it is necessary to find better demonstrated methods to retrieve information.